


Lucy pensa que Ricky tem uma amante

by Liz_Eden



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: Comedy, Gen, original - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após ouvirem Ricky atendendo a um estranho telefonema, Lucy e Ethel pensam que ele está de caso com outra mulher. E as duas amigas bolam um plano para darem uma boa lição nela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O telefonema

**Author's Note:**

> Até o momento, assisti a poucos episódios de _I Love Lucy_ , por isso as personagens podem estar um pouquinho OOC. Sei que a ideia desta fanfic não é exatamente original, mas ri da situação quando ela passou pela minha cabeça. Espero que gostem!

O dia amanheceu preguiçoso no apartamento dos Ricardo. Ricky levantou-se cheio de energia, pronto para a agitação das próximas horas. Haveria uma apresentação muito importante naquela noite, onde fecharia negócio com um novo e possível patrocinador. Ele havia ensaiado novos números, contratado mais um músico e até mesmo uma nova cantora e dançarina. Por essas e outras, Ricky estava agitadíssimo! Mas não comentara nada com Lucy para que ela não fizesse de tudo para substituí-la. Precisava admitir que sua esposa tinha talento, mas não a queria no show business. Tudo o que ele desejava era que ela cuidasse da casa, fizesse sua comida, calçasse seus chinelos e fosse a mãe dos seus filhos.

Lucy, no entanto, não estava muito a fim de se levantar. Se dependesse dela, ficaria na cama o dia inteiro, sonhando com o sucesso.

\- Ricky!...

\- Bom dia, querida! Já acordou? – ele disse do banheiro.

\- Você não acha que eu te chamei dormindo, acha?

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele resolveu ignorar a ironia da esposa e voltou para o quarto, enquanto ajeitava o paletó nos ombros.

\- Vou preparar o café. – ela começou, já se levantando.

\- Nada para mim, querida! Tenho muito o que resolver hoje, te vejo no jantar.

\- No jantar, hã? – ela repetiu, com uma careta.

Ricky lhe deu um beijinho e se foi. Lucy se levantou, um pouco aborrecida. Era chato ter que ficar sozinha naquela casa o dia todo. Ainda bem que ela tinha a companhia de Ethel, sua melhor amiga.

E falando nela, Ethel não demorou muito a aparecer na janela da cozinha:

\- Bom dia, Lucy! Lucy? Você está aí?

\- Estou aqui, Ethel!

\- Você ainda não preparou o café?

\- Não me diga que você veio até aqui procurando por café!

\- Mas é claro que não! – e olhando de um lado para o outro, foi até o guarda-pão e tirou um, colocando-o na torradeira e ligando o aparelho. – E Ricky?

\- Já saiu! Nem mesmo esperou pelo café... Disse que tinha muito o que resolver hoje.

Logo o telefone começou a tocar e quando Lucy foi atender, ouviu a voz de Ricky, que tinha voltado.

Ethel foi atrás dela: - Quem é ao telefone?

\- Eu não sei, Ricky voltou e atendeu.

Quando se viraram para voltarem para a cozinha, ouviram a voz dele atendendo à chamada:

\- Está certo, eu já estou indo para lá e ficarei esperando. Ah, só mais uma coisa! Você pode ir buscar o vestido novo com a costureira? Eu mesmo ia ontem, mas não quis levantar suspeitas. Minha esposa não pode saber. Vou te passar o endereço, anote aí.

\- Mas que!... Como ele tem a coragem? – Ethel não podia acreditar e muito menos Lucy, que começou a bater nos próprios ouvidos.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Meus ouvidos não estão funcionando direito, Ethel! Pensei ter ouvido Ricky marcar um encontro com outra mulher!

\- Seus ouvidos estão funcionando direitinho, pois eu ouvi a mesma coisa! E ele ainda encomendou um vestido para ela!

\- Anda, pega um lápis e um papel! – ela pediu à amiga enquanto o marido procurava por algo nos bolsos do paletó. Quando encontrou, ditou um endereço que ela copiou. E encerrando a ligação, ele disse:

\- Oh, não se preocupe! Você ficará linda, Madame Linsky é uma das melhores costureiras da cidade! Bem, estarei aguardando a sua chegada! – e desligou, deixando o apartamento.

* * *

\- Aaaahhhhh!...

\- Não chore, Lucy! – Ethel tentava acalmar a amiga, que suspirava em meio a um mar de lágrimas.

\- Ricky tem outra mulher, Ethel! E eu pensava que ele era feliz comigo!

\- Ora, eu também pensava! Mas de vez em quando eu também penso que Fred é feliz comigo, então o que eu acho não conta muito, não é?

\- Vamos tirar isso a limpo! Iremos ao ateliê da Madame Lisnky desmascarar essa biscate!

\- Mas como? Você vai buscar o vestido no lugar dela?

\- Hmmm... Melhor do que isso! – e um sorrisinho travesso surgiu nos lábios de Lucy.

_Continua..._


	2. As Madames

Assim que a moça passou pela porta do ateliê de costura, o sino preso ao marco da porta soou. Mas ninguém veio atendê-la.

\- Com licença... Madame Linsky? A senhora está aí?

Não demorou muito até que duas mulheres, ridiculamente vestidas como ciganas (com baduques e tudo o mais) apareceram na recepção. É, é isso mesmo o que você está pensando! Eram nada mais, nada menos do que Lucy e Ethel!

\- Ah... Qual das duas é a Madame Linsky? - quis saber a moça, sem entender bulhufas. 

\- ELA! – ambas apontaram uma para a outra – EU! – corrigiram, cada uma apontando para si próprias. Por fim, Lucy definiu: - Nós duas somos! Esta é uma sociedade, somos irmãs.

\- Este é um ateliê de costura, certo? – ao ver que as ‘irmãs’ confirmaram com a cabeça, disse: - Eu vim buscar um vestido a pedido do Sr. Ricky Ricardo.

\- Ah, sim! Madame número dois, por favor, vá buscar o vestido!

Ethel entrou e logo trouxe um vestido velho, horrível e todo manchado.

\- Mas... Mas esse não pode ser o vestido que eu vim buscar!

\- Ah, mas você demorou demais para vir aqui!

\- E estão faltando alguns ajustes também. Toma, experimente! – Lucy entregou o trapo à jovem e foi empurrando-a para os fundos – O provador fica ali.

Passado algum tempo, ela ainda não tinha saído. As madames já estavam impacientes e Lucy gritou: - Ande logo, saia daí! Temos várias outras clientes para atender!

\- O nosso trabalho é muito solicitado aqui na cidade!

\- Ouhh!... Eu não quero sair! Esse vestido não ficou bem em mim!

\- Modéstia a sua! – e entrando no provador Lucy puxou a jovem pelo braço, em meio aos gritos de protesto dela. Com isso, a manga comprida acabou se rasgando na costura, saindo inteira nas mãos dela.

\- Um acidente de percurso...

\- É só puxar a outra para ficar igual! – e foi o que Ethel fez, arrancando mais um gritinho assustado da pobre moça.

\- Para começo de conversa, o vestido que o senhor Ricardo encomendou não tem uma saia rodada como esta... E é coberto de lantejoulas douradas!

\- Isso também é fácil de se resolver! – e Lucy puxou a saia do vestido, que também se rasgou e Ethel abriu o potinho de lantejoulas e o jogou nela.

Histérica, a moça apanhou o casaco que deixara na entrada, se cobriu com ele, e saiu correndo de lá em meio às gargalhadas das duas amigas.

 

0-0-0-0-0

Na manhã seguinte, Ricky tomava o seu café enquanto lia o jornal; ignorando os carinhos da esposa. 

\- Oh, Ricky!... Eu já pedi desculpas! Não achei que aquela moça era uma dançarina que você contratou para o seu show! Até quando vai ficar sem falar comigo?

Levantando-se e dobrando o jornal, ele a fitou com um olhar de reprovação.

\- Está vendo, Lucy? É por isso que eu não queria que você soubesse! A pobre senhorita Duvall nunca mais irá querer cantar e dançar na vida!

\- Eu enviei meu pedido de desculpas a ela, sério! E mais, a convidei para jantar aqui em casa hoje! Não quero que você perca esse patrocínio por minha causa.

\- É sério? – ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, já esquecendo toda a mágoa.

\- Sim, querido! – e aproximando-se, a abraçou carinhosamente. Tão logo percebera que havia estragado tudo com suas suspeitas bobas, Lucy dera um jeito de colocar tudo de volta nos eixos. Além do mais, ele não conseguia ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo.

\- E então, você me perdoa?

\- Mas é claro que sim, querida! – e ele confirmou isso, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

 

**FIM**


End file.
